


No More Games

by drunkdragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Smut, only one bed in the treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: After a while, Caeldori makes it pretty clear to me that chess isn't really what she wants anymore.





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt (that I forgot to cross-post here until now): MC x Caeldori - slight mentor-student relationship thing

We were supposed to be playing chess. More specifically, I was teaching Caeldori how to get better at chess. She already knew the basics and a few strategies, so it was really just brushing up on what she already knew.

Somewhere down the line, though, I realized that we weren't really playing chess anymore. I think things started to get a little out of hand once we were a few classes in. She suggested sitting at my side while we played instead of across from me. We were halfway through our second game that day when it hit me that she was pretty.

Very pretty. I had to take off my glasses and polish them to make it look like I wasn’t trying to look at her from the corner of my eye. I think she still noticed though, but I didn’t see her do anything different. We just continued our game.

But I think she noticed because the next time she came into my treehouse for our session, she didn’t even ask if I was okay with the seat change. She just sat down and we started playing. I decided not to dwell on it. Maybe this spark of emotion would die within me and I’d continue on with my life.

And then at the next session, her hand brushed up against mine. I felt my mind lurch and I nearly drew back, but instead I found myself stock still. She had to have noticed, though, because her hand was drifting over mine little by little as our game went on.

It didn’t help that the only thing that could fit us sitting side by side was my bed.

But nothing else happened. We played a few more games. I talked her through some more strategies. She went on her way back after that.

I laid on my back all night, staring into the wooden ceiling and wondering if she liked me. She wouldn’t have done all that if she didn’t… would she?

* * *

It’s our twelfth session now and we still haven’t talked about it. We meet once a week, and Caeldori and I play until one of us loses interest in the game. I think we’re a little too nervous to actually say something, so we just keep playing. We’ve taken to holding hands now and we really need to talk about it.

What’s worse is that Lilith seems to have taken a notice of our inability to do just that. It’s been really warm these past few days and while it’s nice outside, my room can get a bit hot from the insulation. I think she’s trying to get one of us to take our shirts off, but it hasn’t worked and all it does is just make the whole day annoying. Sweat beads a bit near my head and makes my curly dark hair an ugly mess.

But I think today takes the cake. It’s cooled down, so that means she’s stopped trying to get us naked. It was overcast today, but not long after our first game begins, there’s a crack of lightning. And then there’s the pitter patter of a shower and it just gets louder and louder.

I venture to look out the window after the fourth checkmate and it’s just rain. She lives at the other side of this planespace. We still have one more game in us, but it would be rude to send her back through the downpour. 

When I sit down, my hand falls into hers and she grasps it. As we set up the board again, I finally speak, before my nerves can light up and stop me.

“Say… do you like me?”

She doesn’t say anything, not yet at least. But I feel her hand squeeze just a little tighter. When she gently places the king piece in its starting spot, she looks up briefly. I see the smallest of smiles trickling up her cheeks, and there’s a faint dusting of pink on her skin, a fitting complement against her red hair. Caeldori turns back to the board, helping put the rest of my pawns in order.

“You know, I was worried that I might have been a little too subtle at first.”

Lilith seemed to be all-knowing, because not long after the fifth game ended, the rain finally stopped. It was still a bit muddy in the grass, but it was clear enough for her to head back. But before she left, she pressed a kiss onto my cheek.

I was stunned. Almost too stunned to realize that she was already retreating into the night and I was just standing there like an idiot.

* * *

I think chess is just a formality by now. Sure, we still play, and I try to share more about the game with her, teaching what else I can find in my books. But sometimes we just flop back in bed and just lay there. We talk a lot, and sometimes we just forget whose turn it is.

Her hands are warm, and I’m okay with just holding that at first. But sometimes I just turn my head over and look at her when she talks. She’s not even looking at me, so engrossed in our subject. But suddenly she stops and pulls back a little, shooting me a surprised gaze, fingers over her lips and cheeks matching her hair.

“Is something wrong?”

“You just kissed me.”

“I did?”

“You did.”

I don’t even remember moving in to do it. My first kiss and don’t even remember getting it. But my cheeks heat up all the same and I turn away.

She must have seen my anguish though. A gentle hand cups my cheek and brings me back to her. There’s a light smile on her face. “You don’t even recall coming closer?”

“No, I-” it’s hard to talk to her without feeling self-conscious. My eyes fall away, but she’s patient and I’m looking up at her again. “No.”

“Well, if you don’t recall it happening… maybe you can still have a first kiss.”

This time, she leans in towards me. Her lips softly plant against mine. I’m dumbstruck when she looks up at me, but she goes in again, and I work up enough courage to try and kiss back. It’s clumsy. I think I missed the first time I tried and got more of her upper lip than I intended. She just giggles and leans in against me, bringing her head against my neck.

There’s a soft brushing feeling - her eyelashes, I realize - and her body gently rises and falls. I’m too afraid to move, heart pounding away. But I am able to link my hands with hers, and for now that’s all we need. My hand finds its way into her red hair and gently runs down its side, over and over again.

We don’t move, we don’t say anything. We just stay in that position until Caeldori decides that it is time for her to leave, but not before she gives me another kiss.

* * *

We’re really not playing chess at all anymore. Maybe we set up the board. Maybe we open up with pawns or a knight jumps over. Maybe we get to the tenth move and start looking to trade pieces. I think chess has become just a catchword for the both of us.

In fact, I don’t think we’ve actually played chess with the intent to play chess since that moment.

These sessions are more about exploring now. It’s unfamiliar territory for the both of us. We’ve both seen diagrams, we’ve been taught about ourselves and our bodies, we’ve seen and touched a little bit of each other’s skin, but in this case clothes are a barrier that we’re not sure what to do with. We’ve never actually done away with them, but we’ve gone under it a few times.

But like many things, she’s the one that makes the first move. We’re on the bed again, her tongue brushing against mine. But before either of us starts anything more, she pulls away a bit and puts her hands on my shoulders.

“Do you want to do more?”

Her tongue might have been wrapped around mine a second ago, but my throat goes dry nonetheless. I nod, hardly able to say anything besides a simple “Yeah.” As soon as I do so, the weight on her hands grow and I’m pushed onto my back.

I feel more exposed and vulnerable than I ever knew I could be. My face is as red as her hair as she climbs over my waist and looks down at my form. She drinks me in and sits on her knees above my waist. Fingers trace down my chest, and they rest on the belts and folds of cloth.

Caeldori doesn’t ask. She just looks at me to see if I say no, but my hands stay at my sides. She blinks, leans in for a kiss, and then pulls away to start undressing me. Belts click, clothes rustle, buttons are picked apart. It the sudden gust of cool air that lets me know she’s done. The front is pulled to the side and my bare chest is laid open before her.

There’s a small moment before she begins doing anything. But the first thing she goes for is my chest. I wasn’t always well-cut, but the recent times of swinging my sword has added some definition to my body. Her thumb brushes against my nipple and I make the barest of hisses. She pauses, as if contemplating, but she does it again. And while I don’t make a noise this time, my body stiffens just the tiniest bit.

She doesn’t revisit the spot, but I let her finish. As she leans back, though, she rests herself against my waist. The sudden weight against my hardened flesh makes me jolt and let out a low groan that I fail to cut short. Now she becomes bright red, and we just stare at each other.

I work up the courage to speak. “Do… Do you want to continue?”

She responds in equal force. “What do you want to see?”

I take a deep breath, I swallow back my anxiousness. My eyes almost gloss over her body before focusing on the skin of her thighs. My mouth opens and closes before looking back up at her. “Everything.”

I didn’t think we could turn any redder, but we did. “Everything?”

“... I-If that’s okay.”

There’s the briefest look of hesitation on her face. Her lips fold upon themselves, thinning until the pink of her lips is almost gone. I might have asked for too much, but she nods and her hands reach towards her top. “Okay, then. Everything.”

Her hands began to undo countless knots and straps. I would have been lost if I was tasked to the job myself, and yet she was able to undo my top effortlessly. Slowly the tension across her clothes fall apart and she takes one final breath. Unlike my coat, which opened at the front, hers comes apart from the side, and it’s like cracking open a book.

Her creamy skin is beautiful. My hands drift up from the bed and begin to trail up her sides, stopping at the cloth bands holding in her breasts. She tries to keep a straight face but giggles just the tiniest bit. My eyes turn down though, settling at the reddish garter belt and undergarments hanging at her hips. There’s not much separating us from the other. I told myself we would get to that later, and my hands graze over the cloth on her chest. I can feel them rise and fall with each breath.

With sudden bravery, a thumb slips beneath the strips of cloth, seeking and wriggling. Soon it reaches its prize of smooth flesh and pushes upward, revealing the smallest patches of skin to me. Caeldori trembles, and I remember that I am allowed to explore only by her grace. I look up at her and try to speak, but my mouth goes dry. Her arms have already folded to reach behind her back, and the rest of the cloth falls away.

Gods, they’re beautiful.

I lean in. I felt ashamed that I dreamt of and desired her on prior nights, just the two of us. But here, where she’s willingly letting it down, I want them. I grasp one of them in my mouth, rolling the bit of flesh on my tongue. I can feel it becoming firm, and I push harder against it. Her breath becomes a little heavy, but she gives a tiny squeak when I suck and pull away. But as I go repeat the process on the other, her hands find purchase in my hair. And when I finish, her body shivering from the suction, she gently tilts my head back.

When she comes down to kiss me, it’s nothing like the chaste ones we’ve had. It’s nothing like the ones where we maybe sorta touch tongues and explore. This one is hungry - and I’m overwhelmed. My cock twitches, and I can feel that familiar feeling going through me, when it’s just my hands grasped around it. I try to push back, try to not let myself fall over the edge. Finally my hands reach her shoulders and I try to push back gently, letting myself fall onto my bed, closing my eyes.

I breathe. I take big and heavy gulps of air. But finally it’s calmer. I open my eyes and see that she’s looking into me, concerned.

“Was it too much?”

“A little,” I sheepishly admit, trying to laugh. “Did.. did you wanna continue?”

“Yeah.”

We look down the other’s body, seeing just the lower half of ourselves. A beat, and then we both start moving. I go for hers, she goes for mine, and we bump hands like clumsy fools. We laugh, and then this time we go for our own clothes. I undo the buttons and belt and push down. It’s easier for me to stay in bed, I just have to raise my knees and my pants and small clothes are thrown to the side. But she has to stand up to get everything off.

I must have been staring because midway through she pauses. When she continues, though, it’s slow. Impossibly slow. I look up at her and she has a smug smile and winks. She finally removes the last piece of clothing, unveiling herself to me. It’s a crude term, but I want to eat her. I want to dive my tongue in and-

“Then do it.”

My eyes snap up to her bright red face. “H-Huh?”

“You’re rather forgetful around me,” she said, chuckling. “You said you wanted to eat me, with the tongue and everything.” She steps closer and kneels, legs at the sides of my chest. Her pink folds are right in front of me, shadowed by a bit of red hair. “S-So do it.”

I didn’t know where to start. But she’s dripping wet, and feeling it plop onto my skin gets me started. My hands travel up her thighs to her hips, and I lean in. The first brush is just a taste. But I try again, and then again, and soon I’m exploring every bit of the outside. Her hips flex at every push, every lap, and soon her body leans back as she moans into the air. Her fingers find my hair again, gripping tightly.

Her taste is divine.

I find a spot and she lets out a squeak. I lick it again, and again and again and again. She doesn’t stop me, but right before I get another one in she pushes me back against the sheets. Her body is trembling.

“Too much?” I venture.

She lets go of my hair and pulls her body back. “It was good, but…” she takes a breath, steadies herself, and I feel her fingers grasping at my stiff member, making me hiss. “I-I want this right now.”

This is it. She angles me so that the tip is right between the folds. I try to lay still, fingers still gripping her hips. Slowly, she starts to push down. My eyes close and head goes back against the bed. But soon our bodies meet, and she lets out a grunt of pain.

“Are… will you-”

“I’ll be fine,” she cuts me off. “But thank you.” Her hands fall onto mine, fingers threading with each other.

We just stay like that for a while. She tries to move, even just a little bit, but she frowns and remains still. I take one of my hands and brush it over her breasts again. I try to be gentle, to put more effort onto my side of the act, but it just frustrates her. With a growl, she grabs my hand and holds it still again.

“Forget the pain. I-I just want it.”

She starts to move and I let out a short but sharp cry. It’s slow and steady, up and down, and I bite my lip, trying to hang on and remain calm. But just when I think I’m doing okay she picks up speed and lets out a low moan. Whatever pain was bothering her must be small enough to be ignored by now and I’m at her mercy.

Her body leans over and her tongue finds mine again. Her fingers become free and instead brace against my shoulders as the angle changes. I try to push, to give back as much as she can handle, trying to not aggravate anything. But as my hands circle around her back, pulling her in, I know it won’t be long.

I focus on numbers. On the chessboard long forgotten. A1. C7. G2. White rook. Black Pawn. White Pawn. There’s a long, staggered shrill from her, she tenses in my arms for a tiniest of moments, and then her hips crash against me one last time. My entire member is engulfed in wet heat and tightening walls.

The buildup stops whatever counting I could do. I pull her closer against me and my mind tells me to keep thrusting, to keep-

A white hot pulse runs through my body, down to the tip of my length. All I feel is pleasure, all I know is to keep moving, to draw out the feeling as much as I can. I keep going until Caeldori collapses onto me, and even then I make one last push, one last twitch, one last spasm of cum into her wet folds before falling still.

There’s a clumsy brush against my open mouth. I try to respond, but it’s overtaken completely by abrupt, uncoordinated strokes pushing in. I let it run its course, let it wreck whatever is left of me.

It’s only after maybe a minute of sloppy kissing and heavy breaths that I regain a sense of awareness. I’ve gone soft, and I’ve slipped out of her, the white seed spilling onto my waist. I break off the kiss and let my head go back. Finally getting the feeling that I’m catching my breath.

“Wow.” That’s all I can say.

“Y-Yeah,” her breathing is just as ragged as mine. Her head flops onto my chest, messy red hair splaying everywhere. “Wow.”

We don’t even try to cover ourselves with the sheets. My limbs and eyelids are heavy - it’s a miracle that I can take my glasses off. One last look at her face tells me she’s no better, and we drift off in each other’s arms.


End file.
